


trust me, it’s the song

by nnmykznrious



Series: Off-Camera [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics, jaebum is cute and confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnmykznrious/pseuds/nnmykznrious
Summary: Youngjae and Jaebum shares a hotel room, Youngjae lets Jaebum listen to a new music.





	trust me, it’s the song

Everyone already agrees that Youngjae and Jaebum will share a hotel room (despite having enough budget for everyone to have their own room). There’s always that excuse on saving money and Jaebum being the one responsible for waking Youngjae up, and they let them be. It’s also a known fact how Jaebum dotes on Youngjae more compared to basically anyone.

Right now, their manager is giving out key cards for their respective rooms and of course Youngjae and Jaebum is given a room good for two. Once in their respective rooms, Youngjae starts to set up his game while Jaebum watches him fondly. Recently, Jaebum simply catches himself staring at the younger. When confronted about it by, none other than the ever keen, Park Jinyoung he compares it to a very cheesy metaphor. Saying stuff like imagine being in a very dark room and then suddenly there’s light beaming through somewhere and it catches your attention then without realizing you’re already being sucked into that light. Jinyoung gives him a pat in the back saying, you’re in it too deep leaving a dumbfounded Jaebum. 

Another thing Jaebum notices recently, is how he so badly wants to hold the younger. Like physically touch him, hug him, cuddle with him and stuff. He knows he treats Youngjae differently and he knows he can’t see himself doing those things to another member. He knows all these and yet he still can’t figure his feelings out. 

Jaebum belatedly realizes that the younger is also staring back at him. 

“What you thinking about?” the younger asks. 

“Oh!” Jaebum exclaims as Youngjae’s voice startles him. “Just stuff,” he says. 

“You know you can tell me all that just stuff,” Youngjae says with a chuckle. 

“I know, I’m just not ready,” he says. 

“Okay,” then he goes back to the laptop in front of him, clicking here and there before music starts playing from his speakers. 

“Hey listen to this,” Youngjae says. “It’s Lauv’s new song,” he says excitedly. It might seem unlikely but Youngjae and Jaebum somehow shares a music taste. It’s probably because they send each other music they think the other will like and such that in a way they share liking the same tunes. 

“It’s called There’s No Way,” he says as he shifts a little to the left, signaling Jaebum to sit beside him.

Youngjae plugs his earphone into his laptop and gives one ear bud to Jaebum. Their shoulders touching each other as the bed is too small for two people at once. 

_You touch me and it’s almost like we knew That there would be history between us two They knew someday that we would have regrets But we just ignored them the night we met_

For some reason, listening to the song and being this close to Youngjae makes Jaebum’s heart race. The want to be with the younger intensifies, he feels suffocated. 

_We just dance backwards into each other Trying to keep our feelings secretly covered You touch me and it’s almost like we knew That there will be history_

He wonders if Youngjae feels the same, he gently turns to face him only to find the latter staring right back at him. 

_There’s no way that it’s not going there With the way that we’re looking at each other_

He feels his breath get caught. The closeness of their faces to each other made it possible for him to feel Youngjae’s breaths. 

_There’s no way that it’s not going there Every second with you I want another_

“Youngjae,” he says breathy as if he’s been running. Jaebum clears his throat. 

There’s nothing but silence and the forgotten music blasting from Youngjae’s earphones in the air between them. 

Jaebum tries to distract himself by listening to the forgotten music playing, but timing is not on his side right now. 

_I wish that the time would line up So we could just give in There’s no way that it’s not going there With the way that we’re looking at each other_

“Listen to the music,” Youngjae says before closing his eyes. 

_But maybe we can hold off one sec So we can keep this tension in check But there’s no way that it’s not going there With the way that we’re looking at each other_

Youngjae is definitely leaning in, and Jaebum panics. He’s confused and he doesn’t know what to do. “Youngjae?” he says quietly. 

Youngjae opens his eyes, stares right through Jaebum. “There’s no way that it’s not going there,” he says with a smile and leans in until their foreheads touch, “right?”

Jaebum leans in to catch the other’s lips with his. The sound from Youngjae’s earphones fades out with the kiss. They giggle right after sharing their first kiss, their foreheads still touching. 

“I hope I wasn’t the only one who wanted this,” Youngjae says. 

“Of course you aren’t, you silly,” Jaebum says before leaving a peck on his nose. “You don’t know how much I want this.”

**Author's Note:**

> but seriously listen to there’s no way by lauv ft. julia micheals it’s such a sweet song (especially the super stripped ver.!)
> 
> ps. let’s pretend they speak english okay ;) hehe


End file.
